1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention relates generally to methods and systems for automatically discovering characteristics of information technology network devices, and more specifically, to a method and system for discovering characteristics of a network device via network monitoring and power management equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In response to the increasing demands of information-based economies, information technology networks continue to proliferate across the globe. This expansion has taken on various forms including widely distributed computer networks, which link together geographically disparate computing resources, and centralized network data centers, which provide shared power, cooling and telecommunication infrastructure to a host of collocated network devices. As the kind, size and complexity of these information technology networks grow, so do the costs associated with their operation. These costs include the cost of acquiring network devices and infrastructure, the cost of the power consumed by the network devices and cooling systems, and the salary of network administration staff.
As the magnitude of the costs associated with information technology networks has increased, so has the market's focus on enabling organizations to better manage them. To help organizations decrease the cost of acquiring and maintaining their network devices and infrastructure, software companies have developed asset management applications that streamline the inventory and tracking of an organization's information technology hardware and software. For instance, RFID tags or bar code labels may be affixed to network devices to aid in tracking their location. Through these tools, activities such as software license compliance, hardware and software upgrades, and leased device rotation can be planned and coordinated from a centralized repository of inventory information. In a related area, to decrease the network administration staff required to support information technology networks, software companies have authored programs that enable centralized software distribution and monitoring of information technology network devices. Thus network administrators can perform software maintenance, including software upgrades, pinpoint problem network devices, and take remedial steps, all from a remote location.
In an analogous fashion, the desire to maximize both network device uptime and minimize power usage has led to several advances in power management technology. As an example, network physical infrastructure companies, which traditionally have focused their efforts on ensuring uninterrupted flow of power to certain network devices, have created technology that remotely monitors the power consumption of network devices and controls power supplied to the individual power outlets. Complimentarily to these advances, network device manufacturers have made network devices that are capable of decreasing their level of power consumption based on what device functionality is being utilized.